UNA CAMA PARA TRES
by lenore4love
Summary: Alemania y Romano estan enamorados de Italia, ¿Porque no compartirlo al mismo tiempo?. Onse Shot intento de lemon


CAMA PARA TRES

No sabían cómo habían terminado así, pero en ese momento ya no le importaba, los dos lo amaban de la misma manera y con el mismo fervor y por esa razón ¿Qué había de malo en compartirlo… al mismo tiempo?

Los tres tumbados en la cama, Italia en el medio, pegado a su espalda detrás de él estaba Alemania que lo penetraba con desenfreno, frente a Veneciano acariciándolo y besándolo, su hermano Romano.

Italia del Norte sentía en su espalda los labios calientes de Alemania que mientras lo embestía besaba y mordía ligeramente su espalda y nuca mientras sus manos grandes y ásperas paseaban por su columna al mismo tiempo que Romano lo besaba en los labios con la agilidad que solo un amante Italiano podría hacerlo, con su lengua moviéndose hábilmente por su boca y labios a la vez que sus manos delgadas y suaves jugaban con su miembro haciéndole gemir más de una vez por tocar ciertos puntos sensibles que combinados con las penetraciones de Alemania provocaban que diera gritos de puro placer.

A Italia en realidad no le importaba como es que había terminado siendo violado y ultrajado por las dos personas que mas amaba en el mundo, ahora solo le importaba toda esa mezcla de sensaciones; por un lado la firmeza de Alemania que con fuerza lo tomaba de las caderas para entrar mejor en él, sus manos grandes recorriendo y rasguñando su piel con desesperación y su boca marcando un camino de saliva y alguno que otro moretón por sus oídos, cuello y omoplatos. Y su hermano Romano, no podía describir la sorpresa que le había causado darse cuenta de que el mayor de las Italias era un experto en la materia… con un solo beso había hecho que su corazón se acelerara de manera anormal, haciéndole desear mas… pero su hermano era tan cruel, lo masturbaba de abajo hacia arriba, apretaba y presionaba y cuando Veneciano estaba punto de venirse se detenía en seco sonriendo de una manera endemoniadamente seductora e Italia del norte tenía que pedir entre gemidos y con su voz entrecortada que continuara y Romano cumplía besándolo de nuevo en la boca dándole mordisco ligeros en el labio inferior, recorriendo con su lengua húmeda su cuello, pecho, pezones ombligo, pubis hasta llegar a su miembro el cual lamia poco a poco hasta meterlo del todo en su boca jugueteando con sus labios y su lengua. Y Romano se deleitaba sabiendo que su hermano disfrutaba ya que sentía los dedos de Venecianos colándose entre su cabello, jugando con el rizo que sobresalía de su cabeza sabiendo que ese extraño rulo tenía cierto poder erógeno sobre los mellizos.

Pronto Italia comenzó a gritar más fuerte y a retorcerse entre los cuatro brazos que lo aprisionaban en un calor casi sofocante, así que Romano lo calló con su boca a la vez que sus ojos castaños se cruzaban con los azules de Alemania.

Alemania vio a Romano, el mayor de los italianos ultrajando de manera cínica al menor que en respuesta también lo tocaba y lo masturbaba devolviendo el favor lo que lo incitó a seguir con su tarea a pesar de estar sosteniéndole la mirada a Romano que seguía en lo suyo, hasta que pronto los tres sintieron que ya no podrían seguir, la excitación estaba llegando a su máximo punto, Italia Romano notó como su hermano aceleraba el ritmo de sus caricias así que él hizo lo mismo y también Alemania; en poco tiempo Italia Veneciano soltó un largo gemido que indicó que había terminado, unos segundos después Alemania dio una última embestida saliendo de Veneciano y por ultimo Romano que terminó en la mano del menor.

El trió se quedo en su misma posición escuchando la respiración acelerada de Veneciano que intentaba recuperarse, tenía los ojos semiabiertos pues sus parpados le pesaban por el cansancio, así que antes de dejarse derrotar por Morfeo se acercó a su hermano y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, después se volteó encarando a Alemania y también le besó la boca para finalmente caer rendido ante el sueño.

Romano y Alemania miraron el pequeño cuerpo de Italia que ahora dormía profundamente, después se miraron el uno al otro y se acurrucaron en la cama cada quien tomando una mano de su amado para acompañarlo en sus sueños.


End file.
